


where's your Faith, dean winchester?

by deanwstories



Series: Chosen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Dreams, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Protective Michael, episode rewrite, eventual Michael/Dean Winchester, happy ending for Roy, michael intervention, pre Michael/Dean Winchester, what if dean was chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwstories/pseuds/deanwstories
Summary: A/U. Episode “Faith” tag. Roy Le Grange knew the brothers would come to Nebraska to see him. He knew one of the brothers, Dean Winchester, had a bad heart and needed healing. The angel, Michael, came to him in a dream.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Michael & Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Chosen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897504
Comments: 30
Kudos: 95





	where's your Faith, dean winchester?

**Author's Note:**

> Just rewriting some episodes where Michael decides to intervene.

“Oh, Roy.”

Roy turned around to see Sue Ann sitting on the edge of their bed. He walked over slowly, realizing after a moment he could see his wife perfectly. He reached a hand to touch the side of his face in silent disbelief, “Sue…” It had been a long time since he could see anything again. His wife shook her head, smiling sadly at him, and it slowly dawned on Roy this must be a dream. He dropped his hand as he continued his way over until he was near the bed. “This is a dream.”

“And what if this is?” Sue asked, staring at him in a way that unnerved him a little. It was like she was studying him. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. “Come. Don’t be shy. Sit down with me. We have much to discuss, Roy Le Grange.”

Roy blinked, but did as he was told. He turned to look at his wife. “You’re not actually Sue Ann, are you?”

“Quite the perceptive little human, aren’t you, Roy?” his wife’s eyes twinkled, her lips curled in an amused grin. She paused for a moment and Roy wondered if she would even answer. But then she said, “No. I’m not. But I’m also not part of your imagination.” 

Roy opened his mouth but he was at a loss for words. He closed it, unsure what to say to that. How could it be possible that he was dreaming and yet this image of his wife was not part of it?

Sue sighed. “You are a man of faith, are you not, Roy?”

Roy nodded vigorously. Of course he was. He had always believed in the divine. “Yes.”

“Then you will believe me when I tell you that I am actually an angel,” Sue said.

Roy’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What?”

“I am the archangel, Michael,” Sue continued seriously. “I have come to you in a dream, Roy.”

There were a million thoughts racing through Roy’s head. But one question seemed to be on repeat as Michael continued to stare at him from his wife’s visage. “Why _me_?”

“Because, Roy Le Grange, we have work for you to do,” Michael stated.

-

Roy woke up in bed in cold sweat. He couldn’t see anything, but he heard the rustling of blankets and Sue Ann turning on the lamp next to her.

“Are you okay, Roy?” she asked.

Roy nodded. “I’m okay. I just…” he trailed off, unsure if he should share his vivid dream with his wife. He felt Sue’s comforting hand rest on his shoulder and relaxed.

“You just what?”

“I…” he began, trailing off again, with a sad shake of his head. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me,” Sue said. Though he couldn’t see her anymore, he imagined the fiery determination in her eyes he fell in love with all those years ago.

He told her how the archangel Michael came to see him in a dream. That two men would be showing up for healing in just a couple of days. Sue seemed very interested, pressing for more details on the men. They were brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean was the one he was told to heal because he had a weak heart.

“I think you can do this, Roy,” Sue said, gently leaning her head against him as he finished explaining.

Roy debated on telling Sue the last part of the dream. It was the most unbelievable. His wife must have sensed his apprehension. “What is it, Roy? Is there more?”

“Well, Michael, he said something else. He told me to pass a message to you but I can’t make sense of it,” Roy said.

“He...wanted you to pass a message on to me?” Sue asked.

Roy nodded, remembering exactly what Michael said. “He, uh, wants you to stop. Whatever it is you’re doing, he says nothing good ever comes from it. Sue Ann, I don’t know what he’s talking about. He wouldn’t tell me. But please stop. He said if you continue, even he can’t save you. For my sake, whatever you’re doing, Sue...just stop.”

He wasn’t sure if his pleading got through to Sue but she didn’t say anything. He lay in bed beside her as she fumbled to turn off the lamp. Later into the night, as he tried to get back to sleep, he could hear her crying. He moved onto his side and pulled her close to him.

Sam and Dean Winchester came to Roy a couple days later as Michael said they would. It was easy to find Dean. Even if the boy hadn’t been loud and cracking jokes about how Roy just wanted to take people’s money, being lent the powers of an archangel...well, he knew why Michael was fond of the boy. Dean Winchester’s aura was as deep and vast as the ocean. It encompassed the entirety of the tent, enveloping everything in a warm glow of light.

Even without his eyesight, Roy knew exactly where Dean was sitting. “Dean Winchester,” he called out, looking directly at the startled young man who sat next to his younger brother. “I want you to come up here with me.” 

Dean looked around. “I, um, I’m sorry?” He glanced over to Sam. “I thought you said the dude was blind,” he hissed. Roy was sure he hadn’t meant for that to be heard. “He knows who I am, Sammy.”

“I assure you, son, I don’t want to cause you any trouble. I just want to heal you,” Roy said. He paused, waiting for Dean to look back at him. “You have come here to be healed, haven’t you?”

“What? How the hell do you know my name?” Dean asked, standing up. He was glaring at Roy, his hands clenched to fists like he was getting ready for a fight.

Startled, Roy put his hands up in surrender. “The Lord and his Angels guide me, Dean. I actually knew you and your brother would be coming today to be healed.”

There were gasps and excited whispering among the crowd at that. Roy smiled. He could feel Sue Ann move closer to him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He motioned for Dean to come forward again. 

The crowd started to chant Dean’s name. 

“Just go, Dean,” Sam whispered, pushing him forward. “This is why we came, right?”

“There’s something...wrong here,” Dean hissed. “I can’t put my finger on it, but there’s something not right about this place.” Louder, he said, “Nah. I think I’m good right here. You should pick someone else.”

Roy tilted his head. “Don’t you want to know who sent for me to heal you?”

Dean hesitated for a second. Then he smirked, “Okay, I’ll bite. Who?”

“Michael,” Roy said simply.

Dean froze in place. “What did you say?”

“The Archangel. Michael. He came to me in a dream. He told me I needed to heal you,” Roy replied.

“Whu...why?” Dean asked.

“Why what? Why _you_?” Roy smiled when Dean just nodded. “I’ll tell you when you come up here.”

This time Dean did. Roy turned to face Dean and motioned for Sue to back up. Once she stepped away, he lay a gentle hand on Dean. “You’re important, Dean. You have a very special destiny to fulfill. The Archangel, Michael, lent me his powers to heal you. I can see your aura with it. I can see your soul.”

“You can see my soul, huh?” Dean asked.

Roy nodded eagerly. Dean’s soul, like a bright beacon in a vast, empty sea. Even a blind man like him couldn’t possibly ignore its existence. 

“What do you see in my soul then?” There was a bitterness in his voice that Roy was all too familiar with in his years as a faith healer. Broken men and women on the brink of death...tinged with self loathing, couldn’t stand to look back at an ugly reflection that wasn’t at all an accurate portrayal of what they once were. Roy couldn’t understand it with a soul so bright.

He decided to answer honestly. “I see the soul of the man who will save the world. The soul of The Righteous Man.”

“What does that mean?” Dean demanded. “What else did Michael tell you?”

Roy shook his head. “I’m sorry, Dean. Michael wasn’t all that forthcoming. You know how angels are,” he said it as a joke.

Dean snorted. “Yeah. Actually I do.”

Roy was surprised at the clipped confession. Dean Winchester knew about angels. Probably got visited by them a lot more than Roy. If he had more time, he would ask the boy to tell him more. But Sue decided to intervene, “Roy, hurry and heal him.”

“Wait. You can heal me? Did Michael really lend you his powers?” Dean asked.

Roy smiled and reached up to press two fingers to his temple. “Yes, Dean.” Then there was a bright light and Dean dropped to the floor. 

He turned to see Sam’s bright aura jump out of his seat, as the brother raced to Dean. “Dean!” He dropped to his knees and took his brother’s head in both hands before looking up at Roy with narrowed eyes. “What the hell did you do to my brother?”

Before Roy could defend himself, Dean blinked his eyes open. He groaned. “Sammy?”

“Hey, hey, you’re okay now,” Sam said. “Can you stand?”

Roy backed up as Sam helped Dean to his feet. The first row stood up and started to applaud. Then the next row, and the next, and the next, until the whole tent roared in approval.

“I saved him,” Roy said to Sam. “You best take care of your brother from here on.”

Sam glanced back at them as he helped Dean walk back through the rows of chairs. “Thank you,” he said softly. Then he turned to Dean and asked in a lower voice, “What the hell did he say to you, Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “Nothing, man. Just a bunch of crap about the lord. You know those religious nuts. But I’m feeling much better. Surprisingly. Except the fact that I’m starving. What do you say we grab some burgers and fries? Maybe a slice of apple pie?” 

-

“Hello, Roy.” Michael smiled from the bed. He wasn’t in the visage of Sue Ann, but a dark haired younger man.

Roy sat down next to him. “Michael. I, uh, did as you asked.”

Michael nodded. “And I am grateful for that. Thank you.” He looked down at his hands. “Did you give him my message?”

Roy nodded. “Yes. I told him that he has an important destiny to fulfill.” He hesitated a moment. “I saw his aura. His soul. Is that how you see humanity?”

Michael smiled wistfully. “We can see the human soul yes. What did you think of Dean Winchester’s?”

“I see why you’re so fond of him,” Roy admitted. “He has such a bright soul. Is he really the Righteous Man?”

Michael nodded. “Among other things. I think he is the human who can change destiny. He once told me, in a different timeline, that destiny wasn’t set in stone. I pondered that for a very long time.”

They fell into a heavy silence for a moment. Then Roy dared to ask, “And what do you think now?”

“I don’t know,” Michael confessed. He turned to look at Roy. “My old self would tell you that destiny can’t be changed. That all roads lead to the same place. But truthfully? I’m not that Michael anymore. I’ve seen the future, Roy, and trust me when I say that it is a bleak, desolate thing.”

Roy didn’t like the sound of that. He didn’t like the defeat in Michael’s voice either. He licked his lips, debating on asking the question that had been on his mind since he met the archangel. “And...where is…” _the Lord in all of this?_

“My father?” Michael finished for him. Roy nodded. Michael’s smile turned a little sadder. “Honestly? I don’t know. But I don’t think he cares. I don’t think he cared for a very long time.” He paused. “I’m sorry. I didn’t come here to talk about, as Dean would put it, my ‘daddy issues’. I actually came to reward you, Roy Le Grange.”

Roy let the words sink in. He shook his head. “Reward me? For getting to really help people? No, no...letting me use your powers for a day was rewarding enough.” He looked down at his own hands. The hands that had helped to heal diseases, broken limbs, heart conditions, blindness and muteness, even a brain tumor. Whatever that he had been using before to help people...when Sue was doing whatever it was she had been doing, it had felt wrong. Off, somehow. But...here. Michael’s temporary gift. It felt amazing. Empowering. He would be sad to see it go, but today he had helped more people than any of the previous days combined.

“You could have used my powers to heal your blindness, you know,” Michael said quietly.

Roy nodded. The angel was right. But still, a gift from an archangel...that would have been an abuse of power. “I could have,” Roy agreed. “But you entrusted your gift to me. It would have been wrong of me to use it on myself like that.”

“I wouldn’t have taken your sight away if you had,” Michael said, studying Roy as if he were something interesting.

“Even so, I stand by my decision,” Roy told him.

Michael nodded. “Then I suppose I made the right choice in you, Roy.” He smiled warmly. “You’re a good man and I would be _honored_ to reward you.” He snapped his fingers. “Time to wake up.”

Roy blinked and everything around him started to fade to black. He thought he heard Michael sigh and say, “Don’t ever say I never helped you and humanity, Dean Winchester.”

Then he woke up. To the bright, beautiful light of the moon shining through the window. The silhouette of the dresser and closet door. The magnificent sea green carpet covering the wooden floor. He gasped in astonishment, turning over to wake Sue Ann.

He could see again.

**THE END**


End file.
